What happened to Rin?
by daddehchansoo
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Rin menjadi sangat emosional, hingga Sousuke kebingungan. Sebenernya apa yang terjadi pada Rin? :(


Author: **Koko Duu**

Fandom: Free!

Rated: K

GAPLOK!

Sejenak Sousuke terdiam setelah tak sengaja tertampar Rin. Di depannya Rin masih berontak dan mengumpat jelek. Ia sedang kesal.

"Rin!" Sousuke berusaha memegangi kedua tangan Rin yang tidak bisa diam.

"Lepas!"

"Tenang dulu."

"Kau selalu bilang tenang! Tapi kan masalahnya gak bisa dibiarkan saja!" kata Rin setengah menjerit. "Ugh!"

"Hey! Hey!" Sousuke berusaha mendapatkan tubuh Rin yang menggelinjang seperti cacing, dia berusaha menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"LEPAS!"

"Hey! Hey! Rin, tenang!"

Akhir-akhir ini Rin jadi sensitif. Dia jadi pemarah, tapi tak jarang sering menangis karena hal kecil. Rin menjadi seseorang yang emosional. Entah sejak kapan.

"Rasanya beberapa minggu ini." Sousuke menyangga dagunya.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah." ujar Makoto.

"Masalah apa?"

"Mungkin karena kau tidak memperlakukan dia dengan baik." Haru sesumbar, tak bermaksud mengejek, tapi Sousuke merasa terejek.

"Ha-Haru…" Makoto berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang di antara mereka. Untungnya Sousuke tak terpancing.

"Jadi, Rin tidak cerita apa pun pada kalian?"

Makoto dan Haru menggeleng.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Rin masih berlatih. Tetapi baru satu putaran ia merasa badannya sudah lelah. Akhirnya, ia menepi ke tepi kolam.

"Rin-san, mau ke mana?" Tanya seorang temannya saat melihat Rin keluar dari kolam.

"Aku sudah dulu."

"Ha? Tapi kan kau baru saja masuk."

"Aku tidak enak badan." jawabnya kemudian pergi.

Di ruang ganti Rin hanya diam terduduk. Rasanya akhir-akhir ia merasa selalu lelah. Kemudian, ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam lokernya dan menelepon Sousuke.

"Jemput aku sekarang."

 _"_ _Sekarang? Bukankah kau masih latihan?"_ ujar Sousuke di sebrang line.

"Aku mau pulang."

 _"_ _Kenapa? Kau sakit?"_

"Iya." Rin memutus percakapannya segera. Sesaat ia merasakan perutnya agak mulas. Sambil meringis ia duduk dan mengambil handuk. Ia berpikir mungkin karena kedingingan, atau karena akhir-akhir ini dia makan tidak teratur. Walaupun rasa mulas itu tidak terasa begitu mengganggu.

"Kau tidak latihan?" Sousuke muncul dari pintu kamarnya. Rin sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya seperti orang sakit. Sousuke jadi cemas. "Hey, kalau kau sakit kita ke klinik saja." katanya sambil mendekatinya.

"Uhm…" Rin tidak menjawab, dia menikmati sentuhan jemari Sousuke yang memeriksa dahinya. "Tidak demam."

"Aku malas." Rin membalikan tubuhnya.

Sousuke menghela pendek. Dia beranjak dan duduk di tepian ranjang sambil membujuk Rin. Ia tahu Rin tidak suka dipaksa, tapi ia penasaran dengan sikap Rin akhir-akhir ini.

"Rin, kau ada masalah, ya?" katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala Rin lembut. "Kalau kau punya masalah bilang saja. Aku akan membantumu."

"Mm…" Rin tak menjawab. Sousuke mendekatkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah Rin yang tersembunyi. "Rin,…" tapi Rin tetap tak menggubrisnya. Sousuke justru semakin dekat hingga akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan kilat di ujung bahu Rin yang terekspos. Rin tidak bergeming, ia membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Sousuke yang memandanginya dengan mata yang tak biasa. Rin menatapnya tak berkedip, perlahan matanya memejam tatkala Sousuke menciumnya dengan lembut.

Ciuman lembut yang berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan, hisapan yang menarik isi mulutnya keluar. Menggapai dan saling menarik satu sama lain. Entah sejak kapan Sousuke berpindah dan berada di atas tubuh Rin sekarang. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, walau pun tak bicara Sousuke seolah tahu apa yang Rin inginkan saat itu.

"Uhm.. nh.." ketika suasana mulai menghangat, tiba-tiba saja Rin menghentikannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. "Rin..?" Sousuke berusaha melihat wajah Rin yang ia sembunyikan. "Hey, Rin! Kau kenapa?"

"Awas~!" Tiba-tiba saja Rin mendorong Sousuke dan melompat dari ranjang menuju ke toilet. Sousuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Di dalam toilet Rin berjongkok di depan closet dan muntah. Sousuke membantu mengusap punggungnya agar lebih nyaman.

Cyuur!

Rin melepas tangkai closetnya dan menutupnya. Ia lalu membungkuk di depan wastafel dan membersihkan mulutnya.

"Kau terus begini sepanjang hari?" Sousuke menyodorkan handuk. Rin menoleh kepadanya. "Sepanjang pagi."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua hari ini." kata Rin sambil memeluk Sousuke. "Makanya aku tidak berminat untuk bekerja."

"Ku antar kau ke klinik." Sousuke menariknya, tapi Rin menolaknya. "Kalau terus begini nanti penyakitmu bakal lebih buruk."

Rin tidak menggubrisnya, ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Sousuke mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Lagi-lagi dia berusaha membujuk.

"Ayo, ke klinik." katanya. Rin melihat ke arah Sousuke yang bermuka cemas. Rin memegangi wajah Sousuke dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengendus hidungnya.

"Hari ini kau wangi sekali."

"Huh?" Sousuke heran, namun tidak bisa apa-apa ketika Rin memeluknya. "Kau aneh sekali." kata Sousuke tertawa kecil.

"Baik, antarkan aku ke klinik nanti sore." ujar Rin.

"Oke." Sousuke mendekapnya.

Rin duduk di bangku dalam ruang tunggu setelah mengambil nomor antrian. Sousuke duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mau minum?"

"Terima kasih." Rin mengambilnya dan berusaha membuka penutup botolnya, tapi rasanya susah sekali hingga Sousuke membantunya sembari tertawa geli, "Susah sekali?" godanya.

Rin hanya diam. Dia memandangi Sousuke yang berada di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Rin…?"

"Sousuke," Rin sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi urung. "Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya.

Sousuke tak mengerti dengan sikap Rin akhir-akhir ini, namun Sousuke tetap menginginkannya bersama dirinya. Entahlah. Perasaan itu timbul begitu saja. Sousuke tidak mengerti. Namun ia ingin memberitahu Rin bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dia akan selalu mendampinginya ketika ia mengambil tangan Rin dan menggenggamnya.

"Selanjutnya, nomor antrian 02x!"

Rin menepuk lengan Sousuke agar melepaskannya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang periksa.

Di luar, Sousuke menunggu. Sesekali ia melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Klinik yang tadinya sepi, kini sudah mulai agak ramai. Hampir setengah jam Rin di dalam dan tak kunjung keluar. Sousuke mulai agak bingung. Raut cemas mulai terlihat di wajahnya. Tetapi, tidak berapa lama Rin muncul ke luar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sousuke,"

Ia bingung ketika Rin memanggilnya, tapi segera beranjak mendekatinya. Rin menariknya ke dalam dan menemui dokter. Sousuke duduk di sebelah Rin ketika dokter menyapanya.

"Saya sudah memeriksa keadaan Matsuoka-san,"

"Iya?" Sousuke penasaran.

"Matsuoka-san baik-baik saja. Tidak sakit." kata si dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Sousuke bergantian melihat Rin dan dokter di depannya. Wajahnya masih bingung. Sementara Rin hanya diam saja.

"Dari hasil uji tes, ternyata Matsuoka-san sedang hamil."

Sousuke membatu. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi datar kini berubah. Matanya membeliak, ia kaget. Mungkin itu adalah ekspresi terbodoh yang Sousuke miliki seumur hidupnya.

"Ha-hamil?" Sousuke mengulang, sementara Rin di sebelahnya lesu tertunduk. Respon Sousuke ternyata seperti dugaannya.

Pada perjalanan pulang, Sousuke dan Rin sama sekali tidak bicara satu sama lain. Sousuke kelihatannya masih sangat kaget hingga hampir menabrak pembatas jalan. Mereka terkejut dan memilih berhenti di sisi jalan dekat pantai.

Saat ke luar dari mobil, angin kencang menyapu wajah dan rambut keduanya. Rin terlihat masih sangat lesu. Dan Rin tak bisa melihat ekspresi Sousuke saat ini.

Rin duduk di pembatas jalan sambil melihat pantai yang bersinar terkena matahari. Ada keputusan di hatinya yang akan ia katakan pada Sousuke sekarang.

"Sou- huh?" Saat Rin menoleh ke arah Sousuke, ia terkejut melihat pria itu berurai airmata. "Sousuke? Hey, kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Tapi Sousuke terus saja berkilah, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Rin terdiam, ia menepuk kepala Sousuke lembut.

"Aku tidak memaksamu," ujar Rin.

"Rin,"

"Kau belum siap,"

"Iya," ujar Sousuke lirih.

Rin ingin menangis, "Tapi aku tidak mau menggugurkannya," kata-katanya sempat tercekat.

"RIN!" Sousuke terkejut, "Apa maksudmu?!" Rin dengan jelas mampu melihat wajah Sousuke yang penuh dengan airmata. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu?!"

"Huh?" Rin bingung, "Bukankah kau belum siap jadi ayah?"

Sousuke terisak, "Bodoh!" lantas memeluk Rin. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mau!" Dalam dekapnya Rin masih kebingungan, "Aku.." Sousuke terisak, "Aku bahagia… aku hanya belum siap menerima kabar ini, sungguh-sungguh, aku…aku… hwaaa!"

Rin tertawa, lalu memeluk Sousuke.

"Rin, aku akan jadi ayah… hiks…"

"Iya, iya…" Rin menepuk-nepuk punggung Sousuke, sementara Sousuke masih menangis.

The End.


End file.
